


Investissement émotionnel et financier

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Jewelry, Love/Hate, M/M, Money, Prostitution, Resentment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La beauté de Linneus brillait plus fort, entourée de bijoux, l'or et les pierres précieuses subjuguant la finesse de ses traits, la couleur éclatante de ses yeux, le charme de sa bouche en forme de sourire lorsqu'il recevait un cadeau.<br/>Alors Atros les lui arrachait un par un pour les revendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investissement émotionnel et financier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimichan66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimichan66).



> Titre : Investissement émotionnel et financier  
> Fandom : Teahouse  
> Personnages/Pairing : Atros/Linneus  
> Genres : drame et slash  
> Warning/Rating : PG-13   
> Nombre de mots : 673  
> Notes de l'auteur : Réponse au prompt "Atros/Linneus : Les bijoux que portent Linneus rappellent au souvenir d'Atros chaque client de son protégé."

Chaque prostitué est un investissement dont il faut régulièrement entretenir la valeur. Finalement, tenir une maison close relève de la comptabilité et des chiffres. Atros s'occupe de chacun individuellement, répartissant les dépenses en fonctions des bénéfices apportés, des potentiels de chacun, et il peut prévoir ainsi la courbe de ses finances, afin de préparer le budget mensuel. Les variables dépendent d'une matière périssable, donc Atros doit se montrer très minutieux s'il veut tirer profit de l'entreprise et minimiser les pertes. Pour l'instant, il s'en est toujours très bien tiré, et ce au prix de nombreux sacrifices.  
L'un d'eux est Linneus, puisque ce dernier travaille au Teahouse en tant que giton, au lieu d'exercer une activité moins avilissante le rendant totalement indépendant. Atros ne sait plus s'ils sont amis, s'ils sont plus que ça, ou s'il devrait juste le considérer comme un simple bien à valeur ajoutée. C'est difficile pour lui de faire la part des choses avec cet ami d'enfance dont il a toujours été trop proche ; ce n'est pas quelque chose que son père lui a appris à gérer comme ses affaires.  
Lorsque Linneus prend un client, il rapporte de l'argent au Teahouse, évidemment. Objectivement, Atros ne peut que se féliciter de le posséder, et il devrait tout faire pour lui permettre de gagner davantage, en lui achetant de beaux vêtements par exemple. C'est ce que ferait un patron de bordel responsable.  
Bien qu'au fond Atros doute d'en être un. Son père serait déçu.  
Mais Linneus n'avait pas besoin de se genre d'attentions. Ses clients étaient suffisamment riches pour lui offrir ce qu'il désirait.  
Atros ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Tout au plus un confort décent pour pratiquer son métier, sans pour autant être capable de rendre cela moins dégradant.  
Pourtant Linneus ne se plaignait pas ; et c'était peut-être ça le pire. La situation lui semblait lui convenir tellement que cela mettait Atros dans une colère noire rentrée.  
Il avait réfléchi à mille scénarios improbables pour les sortir de là : lui de ses devoirs, Linneus de son esclavage. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, aucune solution raisonnable n'était apparue, et une fois les rêvasseries évacuées, Atros remettait une nouvelle fois le pied à l'étrier, jouant les maquereaux tyranniques auprès de ses poulains, de sorte qu'il ne vienne à aucun d'entre eux l'idée de s'enfuir. Y compris Linneus. Surtout Linneus.  
L'affection qu'il lui vouait ne devait pas être un frein ; de toute façon, rien ne changerait tant que l'un ou l'autre ne l'aurait fermement décidé. Et Atros ne se sentait guère prêt à engager un premier pas vers un avenir incertain...peut-être même un refus.  
Car il craignait que Linneus prenne goût à cette vie facile. Après tout, il n'était pas maltraité au Teahouse, et à part la contrainte d'être soumis aux exigences sexuels de ses clients, il était relativement libre. Il pouvait même prendre du plaisir, pour peu qu'il puisse se mettre dans de bonnes conditions.  
Atros en était rongé d'angoisses diverses. Linneus se faisait aussi offrir beaucoup de bijoux, souvent de plusieurs amateurs différents. Si l'un d'eux, à force de présents somptueux, arrivait à conquérir son cœur ? Celui d'Atros n'était pas certain de résister à ce nouveau choc ; c'était déjà dur de supporter le statut de Linneus pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments handicapants.  
La beauté de Linneus brillait plus fort, entourée de bijoux, l'or et les pierres précieuses subjuguant la finesse de ses traits, la couleur éclatante de ses yeux, le charme de sa bouche en forme de sourire lorsqu'il recevait un cadeau.  
Alors qu'il ne sourit plus à Atros depuis longtemps sans une once de retenue inquiète. Comme si dévoiler un peu trop d'émotion revenait à se dévoiler tout entier et à être inévitablement rejeté. Bien sûr, Atros connaissait sa faute.  
Néanmoins, au lieu de s'excuser, il arrachait à Linneus chacun de ses bijoux, il lui crachait sa rage au visage. Il ne le frappait pas, mais c'était plus douloureux comme ça.  
Et d'une certaine façon, Atros jouissait de cette punition qu'il leurs infligeait. Car c'était expiatoire.


End file.
